Thank You
by gleekhpkhfanatic26
Summary: It's just after Regionals, a certain girl has met an accident, but how will his ex who still has feelings for him react if he found out that she could be gone forever?


"**Thank You"  
~A Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort story...**

A/N I decided to replace "Just Hold On To It" with my very first one-shot... Yes, I know I have other stories ongoing but I can't keep it out of my head... _Italics are flashbacks... the flashbacks are in not in chronological order then it is in order...then it isn't..._

_It's the day before Regionals, Sam and her special date were at BreadStiX, he asked her out, because he wants somebody to love, Mercedes doesn't want to date anybody, so he went with her again. "So why did you asking me out again?" She asked. "Because, like I said, you deserve good things in life." He replied. "And besides," He was getting something in his pocket. "This thing has been begging me to use it." He finished and brought out the coupon they won last year. She giggled. "So is that an 'I love you. Sam'?" He asked. "I'll tell you after Regionals." She replied._

Rachel was texting one of her bridesmaids over and over again in her wedding dress. "Rachel we have to start now." Finn said. "Can we please just wait for a few more minutes, I want this moment to be perfect." Rachel replied. "It's now or never." Finn said and Rachel froze but quickly went back to texting. Finn went back to the priest and they gave him 10 more minutes, that made Rachel relieved, until she got this phone call. "Hello?" Rachel started the conversation in front of all of them. The voice on her phone is not Quinn and tears streamed down her face. "Thank you." Rachel said and ended the call. "What is it Rachel?" Tina asked. "She..." Sam waited for her answer. "She... got into an accident." Rachel finished. Sam was tearing up. "No!" He screamed and headed to his car and drove to the nearest hospital where he presumed she might be. He rushed to the counter and asked, "Where is the room of the girl who got hit?" He frantically asked. "She's in the emergency room sir, but you're not allowed to go inside." The nurse attendant replied. The others arrived and they waited for a long time. Her mom isn't here yet since she is on a business trip on Milan, but she hurries to return to Lima. "You can see her now." The nurse attendant said. "Can I go in alone?" Sam begged and they all agreed. Sam went in and the doctor said something to him that widened his eyes. Sam rushed to hold her hand as he saw a blank line and a prolonged high-pitched sound. He started to cry and said, "I love you, please don't leave me." He held her hand tighter and yelled, "Don't leave me! I love you!" The others went in and comforted him, but no one can do that for him.  


It's been a year now; Sam Evans hasn't got over it yet. And now he kneels in front of a cold stone touching the engraved letters. He can't actually believe that it has been a year already; it felt as if it was only yesterday that he saw her pretty face. That day was his fantasy that turned into a reality.

_Sam walks down the halls of McKinley. He notices the usual ruckus, students going somewhere, some talking, some just doing nothing. But then as he walked by a girl in a Cheerio uniform, his heart pounded. He turned around and saw this girl with the pretty blonde hair, but he didn't see her face. She stopped and turned around, he saw her beautiful face, causing him to turn around and walk away while blushing._

Sam didn't want to cry, because he wanted to move on. He promised himself to move on. But how could he? She meant so much to him. So he turned his sadness into anger. He was angry at her for texting while driving and being so stupid. He was angry at himself because he didn't want to blame her. He was angry at Rachel for texting her over and over again to hurry up. He was angry at himself again because he doesn't want it to be Rachel's or anyone's fault at all. He was angry at his friends because they have all moved on. Then he was angry at himself for the third time because he couldn't. Then another memory came up, the day he was introduced to the glee club.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome our new member, Sam Evans!" Mr. Scuester said and everyone cheered. "Hello. My name is Sam, Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham." He said and saw her giggle until another Cheerio, Santana Lopez, said, "He has no game."_

Sam prevented his tears to fall, he really wants to move on and that's probably what she would want him to do for his own sake. At least that's what the others told him. Sam traced the letters on the stone, every single one, when he reaches the last letter, he starts over again. Just tracing her beautiful name with his finger, _Lucy Quinn Fabray_.

_Sam and Quinn were chatting at BreadStiX after they won the glee club's duets competition. Sam was the happiest man alive, being out on a "date" with the prettiest girl on school. Then suddenly, she hides their coupon from the duets competition and says, "A gentleman always pays on the first date." And they smile at each other._

That week was the best for Sam; it even went together with Kurt and Rachel's duet. But now he has a hard time believing in that song. He doesn't believe that happy days will be back so he does not get happy at all. Even though they won Nationals two years in a row and are up for Internationals in Paris, France (Sam's a senior here). He still hasn't found his new happiness. This is because he doesn't want to replace it. He hasn't showed off his cute dorky smile for a year. Then he brought out the promise ring.

_"Hey, how's your eye?" Quinn asked. "I'll be alright. So what about my offer, Q?" He asked back. She didn't reply and just stared deeply in his eyes. "What?" He asked. "I can't believe you don't notice this beautiful ring on my finger." She replied and giggled. Sam smiled and sealed a kiss._

Sam kissed the ring and couldn't keep his tears anymore, he started to cry. "It's okay, mate." Someone said behind him. He recognized it; it was his best friend, Rory Flanagan. Rory placed his hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing wrong about crying." Rory said but Sam heard his voice like he was far away, but he was wrong, because Rory is standing behind him. Sam stood up and hugged Rory. It's not the same, but he liked the feeling of being loved by a friend. Sam lets go. "They're waiting for you at Lima Bean." He said. "Give me more time and please, leave me alone with her." Sam replied. "Take your time, Sam." He said and followed his order and for that he thanks him.

_They were performing for Sectionals. Sam was staring at her. "What?" She asked with a sweet smile on her pretty face. Sam smiled back and said, "You look beautiful." The music started and they sang one of the greatest songs ever. It's a moment Sam or Quinn could never forget for the rest of their lives._

"I miss you." Those short words he said almost choked him and tears streamed down his face again. Then Sam remembers a few more memories, their mistletoe kiss, their dates, the way Quinn holds his laugh when Sam belts out a Justin Bieber song. Then he remembers the second darkest day of his life.

_Sam was on his bed after school, crying because he broke up with Quinn. That was not the worst part. The worst part is that he knows that she's probably doing the same. But he followed his heart and with a little guidance from Santana, he did what was right. She did cheat on him, but Sam could never find the will to not love Quinn. He thought that she was the one, but he just got hurt for his early predictions and she loves someone else. The rest of his sophomore year was sad, he didn't get anything what he wanted because he just used Mercedes to make Quinn jealous. He feels bad for using someone but he just had to do something._

Sam got up and said, "I love you Q." And he walked outside the cemetery and he continued walking with no directions. He saw this red arrow, pointing at the highest bridge on Lima, Ohio. Sam slowly went to the bridge and he stood close to the edge. Sam remembers his return to McKinley.

_After that unexpected encounter with Finn and Rachel at Kentucky, Sam is now back at McKinley and has a wide smile. Even after him and Mercedes broke up during the summer and he got replaced by Shane, he is still happy because of a certain factor. He still loves Quinn. Yes, she cheated on him but things happened after the funeral of Jean Sylvester. He asked her if she wanted to go BreadStiX to talk about what happened between Finn and her. Then all of these memories, they returned to their minds and it made them feel like it's their first date again, after winning the Duets competition and saying to her that a gentleman always pays on the first date. Sam walks to the halls of McKinley then Quinn from behind grabbed her arm. He blushed but acted annoyed for some reason. "So hey, I have a proposition for you, since you're so good with kids and stuff, I want you to raise Beth with me." She straightly said. Sam knew that he wasn't ready to raise a child yet, he still has a lot to learn and all of that stuff. So he denied and gave her some advice and told her to "hold on to sixteen" and he walked away, feeling stupid for doing that. Quinn just stood there, seemingly heart-broken and trying to not let them see her cry. She walked away, thinking about what he said to him and through hours of thinking, she never got it. She never wanted to say goodbye to him, she just wanted him to be by her side until she __dies__. But she kept on asking herself, "Why did I cheat on him?" She never wanted this, now she may have a chance to bring it back._

Sam stared what's on the bottom, it's all rocks, and when he jumps, it gives him certain death. He can finally be with her again, but he's not sure if that's what she wants. Then he remembers what Mr. Schue said before Regionals, that everyone has something that might take them up that edge and jump off to death. This was it for him; the death of the person he absolutely loved took him up on the edge.

_Then Mr. Schue asked, "What are you looking forward to?" Sam wanted to say that he looked forward on getting back with the person on his left, but he said the second thing that he looks forward to. "Someday, I wanna buy my folks a home so they will never have to go through losing their house again." Sam started and the others followed. "I'm looking forward to graduating to Yale at the top of my class." Quinn said. "I'm sure you will Q." He thought.  
_  
He stared at the sky and realized that it was raining and he asked, "What's my next direction Q? Please, tell me the right thing to do, because I'm lost right now." He didn't expect an answer of course, but he saw something glowing, it was some neon lights and realized it was near McKinley, so he walks to the neon light. After 13 minutes of walking, he saw that the neon light was the light of the Lima Bean and he saw Rachel, Rory and Santana waiting for him outside. He smiled his first genuine smile in a year. "Your right, Q." He murmured. "Your right." He repeated and walked to Lima Bean. As he was walking, an image popped on his mind, the image of Quinn smiling.

_It was a sunny day in New York City; the whole New Directions were in one room. All of them: Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Artie, Brittany, Kurt, Santana, Puck, Lauren, Quinn and Sam. It was after Mr. Schue brought in some pizza. Puck and Finn were playfully punching, Rachel was writing a song, Tina and Mike were cuddling, Artie was reading a magazine, Lauren grabbed four slices of pizza, two for her and two for Puck, Brittany and Santana were talking, Mr. Schue left the room and Kurt was annoying Rachel with Mercedes. Sam and Quinn were sitting at the same bed. They want to be back together, Sam needs somebody to love. Quinn wants someone to love her like she said to Santana and Brittany. Sam wanted to say on how pretty she looks with her new haircut. Quinn wanted to say on how handsome he looks on his new haircut. But mostly... Quinn wants to hug him and say sorry, Sam wants to do the same. But they couldn't because Sam was secretly dating Mercedes and Quinn noticed all of it. And sadly, they might never do it. Sam stared back at his other friends, thinking to himself that he has these lunatics and he can be happy in one way. "Hey! Watch it!" Sam said as Puck and Finn's playful punching reached their zone. Quinn giggled and for the first time in a long time, they smiled at each other and Sam noticed the promise ring. He never felt so happier, even if they weren't together._

Sam was greeted by the Irish junior, the certified bitch Stanford student and the married NYADA student, who were waiting for him, hugging him while he smiled and as they went inside, everyone was happy that Sam was smiling again. Quinn may have died after Regionals, but a part of her lived in Sam's heart, directing him to the right way. "Thank you Q." He whispered as he sat down and had a good time with his friends.

**A/N Did you know that I cried when I was writing this? Fabrevans MAY be finished, but I'll always love them...**


End file.
